On the Fifth Day of Christmas
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Follows the events of Sirens. Features all main characters from Sirens. Brittany and Santana host a Christmas dinner at their apartment. Major life event for Brittana. Fluff (super fluff). sMut. Brittana. Sirens Verse.


**Summary: Follows the events of Sirens. Features all main characters from **_**Sirens**_**. Brittany and Santana host a Christmas dinner at their apartment. Major life event for Brittana. Fluff (super fluff). sMut. Brittana.**

**This is a VERY special one-shot as it takes place sometime after the events of** _**Sirens**_**. It was originally spilt into two sections, thus a second title half way through the story. **

**I don't recommend reading this one-shot if you haven't read** _**Sirens**_**. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Ask anyone who has read** _**Sirens**_**, the story has a lot of surprises, twists, and turns so you will ruin it for yourself if you keep reading.**

**Warnings: none! :) This is the fluffiest I get. So enjoy! **

**My girlfriend couldn't edit so all mistakes are my own.**

**Rated M for sMut. **

* * *

**On the Fifth Day of Christmas**

"Lucas!"

The yellow giraffe beanie bounced excitedly through the crowded mall with very little disregard for the way he was making Santana nervous. She shifted the baby in her arms and tried to readjust the dead weight sleeping in her arms. People were animals in the mall at this time of year. They didn't care what or who or how precious the little bundle in her arms was; if she was in the way, they were taking her down. Since entering the mall, Santana had started two verbal spats and ended one with a threat to slash every set of tires in the parking lot in order to find the one asshole who slighted her. If stares caused harm based on intensity there would have been quite a few third degree burns, but as it was, Santana was already lethal enough.

Another shoulder whacked her as someone passed by. The careless bump jostled the sleeping bundle in her arms. Santana whipped around as safely as she could manage with murder in her eyes. Before she could track the guy down, a voice stopped her.

"Tana." The affectionate call of her name rocked the volatile Santana from attacking the offender and sending him over the guardrail of the second floor. The soft tones of the familiar voice took advantage of her momentary distraction. A confident body stepped into her from behind. Hands wrapped around her midsection and gently connected with her arms underneath the baby blanket against her chest. Santana instantly calmed. Britt had a way of touching all the right places – physical or otherwise. With ease, Brittany relieved Santana of the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Lips pressed into her dark hair and whispered. "Breathe, babe."

"But he almost made me drop her."

"But you didn't." Brittany shifted the rousing baby in her arms. It wouldn't be long till she started to make a fuss now that she was awake in the bustle of the holiday season. Her dark brown eyes batted at the light. Britt smiled. "Hey, cutie. It's a good thing you got all your good looks from your mother, Barbara." Britt looked up to Santana. "Why don't you grab Lucas and I'll take care of the baby?"

Santana glanced to the crowd where, luckily, the giraffe was easy to spot even through all the feet and people. Relieved Lucas had only gone so far, Santana felt a pang of guilt that she would have to reprimand him for wandering. She hated to discipline him, but the thought of losing him in a crowd was more terrifying.

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Britt pressed Barbara against Santana's chest as they kissed. "He's itching to walk around. It's gonna take me a few minutes to take care of the baby anyway."

Santana lingered for a half second before she realized how easy Lucas could get lost. She quickly turned around and scanned for the giraffe ears. "Lucas!"

Brittany found a small niche in the walkway where there were almost no people trampling through in their holiday fervor. Her mouth curved up as she watched Santana maneuver through the crowd and catch up to Lucas. Santana's tender touch tightened around his hand as she pulled him close to her hips. They didn't turn around right away, but she led him down the walkway. Britt couldn't contain the smile on her face as she watched the two of them walk together hand-in-hand.

It wasn't their first Christmas together. Technically, it was their second Christmas together, but to Santana and Brittany, it was their first Christmas together as a family. It had been Santana who wanted to go to the mall and Santana who wanted to take Barb and Lucas to get a picture with the fat man dressed up like Santa Claus. It had even been Santana who bemoaned Lucas's reluctance to wear an elf hat instead of his standard giraffe one. And of course, it was Santana who wanted the kids to wear matching Christmas themed sweaters.

A subtle, but powerful ache resonated in Brittany's chest. Santana was the most incredible partner and loving mother. Brittany always knew she would be, but for a long time, she had been resigned to the knowledge Santana would be all those things with another woman. It seemed unreal to see her walking through the mall with _their son._

They had signed official adoption papers a few weeks ago. It was Lucas's early Christmas present – even if he was still too young to really understand.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Santana asked after she caught up to Lucas. Despite his growing size, she still lifted him in her arms and carried him. It was easier than trying to steer him through the increasing traffic.

"I was going to see if Santa needed help with the reindeers. The elves said that they weren't feeling good that's why only Rudolph could be here so I wanted to see if they needed someone to watch them." He explained so naturally.

"And you were going to leave me, your cousin Barb, and Britt behind?" Santana shifted his weight in her arms. "What have I told you about running off?"

Lucas hung his head. Santana's heart broke a little. This was the part of parenting that killed her. Solemnly, he apologized. "Sorry."

She reminded herself that she couldn't just forgive him. He needed to understand why he couldn't just run off. "It's okay. I just don't want you to get lost." Her resolve lasted three seconds before she tried to get him to smile again. "Let's go see if the reindeer are feeling better together, okay?"

Instantly, Lucas's head perked right up. The giraffe ears flapped and he wrapped his arms around her neck tighter. Ten minutes later, Santana boosted Lucas over the fence so he could see the Christmas Village. He waved with wonder at the animals and critters they did have in the pens. His eyes grew wider as a snowflake machine shot off puffs of fabricated snow into the air. While he was occupied, Santana sent Britt a quick text message to tell her where they ended up.

"Mom-" Lucas casually stated.

Santana's heart jumped to her throat. Her fingers tightened around his waist. It had been only a few weeks since they had told Lucas they were going to officially be the most important parts of his life. Every time he called her mom, Santana relived every emotion she had experienced for the past three months all over again. The crisp whiteness of the paperwork, the way the ink slid, Brittany's hand in hers - the elation; the worry; the doubt. It was still fresh. Every time he called her mom, Santana's heart skipped. At times she wanted to share with Brittany all her misgivings, but every time Lucas ran into her lover's arms and exclaimed _mom_ to Brittany, Santana's heart tripped for different reasons_. _

Brittany's embrace looked so natural and easy when she scooped Lucas up. At times, Santana felt as if she was still fumbling to gain a grip when she swung him into her arms or when he asked for a juice box or wanted to get a better view of Santa Claus. Brittany did it all so easily. She always seemed to know the best way to handle him or how to get him to eat all his food or to go to sleep.

The first time she had seriously considered being a mother was only after she had mistakenly thought Brittany had been pregnant in her absence. When Greene had tried to use Lucas as leverage in the police station, he had ignited so many unspoken secrets Britt had been hiding – she had been hiding Lucas. Then, she had wondered if she could ever be a mother when Brittany had the taken the role so selflessly. Even now, Santana still had her doubts. Could she ever be a mother to Lucas the way Brittany was? She wanted to be.

But every time Lucas called her mom, Santana felt exposed. The three lettered word mom spread through her body with the electricity of newness but twisted with responsibility and wrapped around layers of uncompromising love. It was terrifying.

He touched the ears of his hat and turned around to look at Santana. "How is Barbara my cousin? Is it because Uncle Puck calls mom his Eskimo brother? I thought Aunt Allie was her only sister and that she didn't have any brothers and Aunt Allie doesn't have any kids. So does that make Barbara Aunt Allie and Uncle Puck's daughter?"

Santana bit her bottom lip unsure if she wanted to laugh or get Noah on the phone to threaten him with bodily harm. Even worse, she couldn't wait till she got Brittany alone in their bedroom later to inquire to what extent she and Puck talked about her. Brittany Susan Pierce had a lot of explaining to do. "Uncle Puck and Britt talk about being Eskimo brothers?"

"That's what they call it." Lucas shrugged.

Santana's shook her head deciding what she would do with Brittany and Noah later regarding their casualness regarding their status with one another.

"Uncle Puck and Aunt Jocelyn are Barbara's mom. Aunt Allie doesn't have any kids. And from now on, there will be no more talk of Eskimo relationships." He didn't say anything at first. Santana watched the way his nose crinkled in thought and he worked out the different relationships in his head. She loved to watch him concentrate. In many ways, Lucas reminded her of the Brittany she fell in love with when they went to McKinley. She didn't know if it was the blonde hair or the matching hats, but everything he did reminded her of Britt.

"I guess that makes sense." He shrugged. "But Barbara is definitely my cousin, right?"

"Yes, she is." Santana hoped she had handled the questions well. Brittany would have known exactly what to say. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, babe." Brittany's voice broke over their conversation before Lucas could answer. "The baby's all changed and clean. I talked to Jocelyn, she said she would be back home in an hour so we've still got a little bit of time if you want to keep walking around."

"Sure. I just-" Santana looked to Lucas and wanted to tell Brittany about their conversation, but her phone started to ring. "-Britt, I've got to take this. It's Terry. It could be about the adoption papers or the office."

"Santana, nothing's wrong with the adoption papers. Don't be nervous. Everything went through. But go ahead. I'll walk around with the kids."

Santana mouthed 'thank you' as she picked up the phone. She walked away at a brisk pace. "Go head, Terry. Is it the adoption papers? Nothing's wrong right? It's about the office? Okay."

Britt noticed the way Santana had been extra protective of Lucas since they had signed the papers. Perhaps if it was anyone else, Brittany would have been worried, but she knew Santana. It was only natural for her to overact to a change in their situation, especially when she cared for something or someone deeply. For as intelligent, capable, and intelligent as she was, the first person to doubt Santana was always herself. Brittany wasn't worried. She knew Lucas meant the world to Santana.

She felt a tug at her side. Britt smiled and almost forgot the reason she had asked Terry to call Santana's cell phone. She needed a moment alone with Lucas. Terry was always willing to help and promised to call Santana with details concerning the office for at least a few minutes to buy some time.

Britt crouched down to Lucas's level. "Alright, LT. Tell me the truth, did you find out everything we needed?"

He nodded. "Uncle Puck wants a new playstation because he's going crazy with all the women at home. He also said he doesn't want Aunt Jocelyn to know about it. He wants to keep it secret."

"Great. Puck wants a man cave." Britt bounced Barbara in her arms. "You hear that, Barbara? He wants a playstation, not a diaper station."

Lucas wasn't paying attention he was already on the next person on his list. He held out his fingers as he mentally counted down the family members he was supposed to spy on for Christmas gift information. "Aunt Jocelyn wanted a date night."

"Get her some reservations and offer to babysit." Britt mused. "That's easy."

"Grandpa Lopez said he wanted some peace and quiet and a cruise."

"Of course he did." Brittany rolled her eyes. They could just get him a weekend at the spa or something. The man could do anything he wanted with the money he had, but instead, he spent most of his time complaining and doing whatever his wife told him to do. "And what did Grandma Lopez want?"

She was the hardest to buy for.

"Grandma wants mom to finally become an honest woman."

Britt was about to repeat what she had said for Grandpa Lopez, but the words stuck. Of course knowing Santana's mother, she probably only wanted Santana to get married so she would be able to mention it at the country club without elaborating that her only daughter was living with another woman in the middle of New York. The rest of the gifts had been standard gripes or wants or even needs, but Brittany hadn't been expecting the last one. It was a thought that passed through her mind at least once a day if not a thousand times whenever she brushed hands with Santana or thought about her lover. But they had been living together on and off for most of their lives. Why change it now? But as every day passed without asking Santana to marry her, the idea seemed superfluous. They were happy. They had Lucas. They had each other. They didn't need rings to say what they already knew. But hearing it from Lucas hit a nerve. Did he even know what that meant?

Even if he didn't know now, how long would it be before he realized their little family wasn't like other families for a thousand different reasons?

More importantly, would Santana even want to get married? Would she laugh if Brittany asked? They had talked about it only once since they got back together. It had been the night after Noah's wedding, but it had never come up again.

Lucas was waiting. He tugged on her jacket to remind her that they weren't finished.

Brittany swallowed as she meant his eyes. "And what do you think I should get mom?"

His eyes sparkled. Christmas songs had been ringing through his head all month. Song after song after song, he knew exactly what true loves got each other for Christmas. Brittany smiled as he whispered the answer into her ear. It didn't matter if Lucas understood all the implications of his gift. He finished telling Brittany his idea right as Santana returned. Luckily because it was Christmas, Brittany didn't have to explain the reason she was smiling brightly as they finished their final circuit around the mall.

* * *

**My True Love Gave to Me**

"Britt-uh-fuck." She rolled her hips back and forth on the sheets of the bed. Each rock produced another moan and another angle. Brittany had been relentless since Allie had picked Lucas up for some special bonding time. She wanted to give Brittany and Santana some time to prepare for the big Christmas dinner.

Brittany had started by pressing Santana face first against the door. Spurred on by the wanton moan from her lover, the blonde grabbed both of Santana's wrists and pinned them above her head. Understandably, Santana could feel all her will power fleeing as Brittany's soft lips planted kisses on her shoulder blades.

"Babe. We need to-uh-we need to get ready for the dinner." Santana breathed in short pants. She was trying to keep focus. They only had a few hours. If they finished all the preparations, they might have time to fool around.

But all hope of getting anything done disappeared when Brittany canted her hips forward. Her voice rasped. "I've been waiting forever for some alone time with you." The free hand not holding Santana's up, territorially spread around Santana's waist. "So if we don't get some now, your parents are gonna walk into the apartment to the sounds of me fucking you senseless."

"Fuck." Santana barely got the word out. Her entire body clenched. A shudder of anticipation and uncontrollable desire ran straight to her core. "Fuck." She said again as if it would release some of the tension Brittany coiled throughout her in entire body. At times, they could love nice and slow. There were times when Santana could close her eyes and lose herself in the ways they touched each other for hours. They could spend days in the bed just exploring one another's body. Intimacy in their relationship was never lacking.

But fuck…when Brittany talked dirty and took her hard. The things she did to Santana's body were the reasons she found herself blushing in meetings or getting wet in the office.

Before she could process what was happening, the zipper to the back of her dress had been undone.

She panted into her lover's nape. "Fuck, Britt." There was no use telling her she was going to come again. She had lost count. The backboard rocked against the wall. There was a reason they couldn't fuck around when Lucas was in the house. The ruckus they made could be heard down the hall. Santana grasped at the mangled sheets on the bed. Her hips lifted from the mattress. Blonde hair stuck to her stomach. Beads of sweat glistened from her forehead. Her muscles clenched. She parted her mouth, but she couldn't catch her breath. Every breath accompanied another brush of excitement and pleasure from Brittany's tongue. Santana wrapped her leg around Brittany's head. Teeth grazed her inner thigh. The sharp contact elicited a gasp of excitement from Santana. She bit her bottom lip.

Britt noticed.

She opened her mouth again and bit her thigh purposely.

"Britt…" She moaned.

Another bite.

"Britt…" Santana's hands flew from the sheets and ran frantically through the blonde locks between her legs.

Her lover's mouth hovered, but instead of biting she finally raised her head for the first time in what felt like hours. Santana briefly forgot the urgency in her voice as she met with clear blue eyes.

"Yes. Santana?" Her voice was sweet, but raspy. Her skin glistened like Santana's, but Santana couldn't tell if it was from sweat or from spending so much time between her legs. Santana tried to form words, but she could feel Brittany's fingers circling her clit collecting moisture between her fingers. Santana's panted heavier and tried desperately to keep her eyes open. Brittany's eyes were devilishly playful; she knew exactly what she was doing to Santana. Her body slithered further up the bed. Her long firm legs brushed along Santana's inner thighs and spread her legs apart even more. Brittany loved watching every reaction in her lover's face. She loved driving Santana crazy. She loved devouring every inch of her. She loved everything about Santana. But they had been so crazy with Christmas preparations and the kids for the past few weeks, they had almost no time together. She wasn't about to let an opportunity like this pass. Not without taking a taste.

Unconsciously, Brittany licked her lips. Fuck. She loved the way Santana tasted.

Santana arched higher and higher for every inch Brittany scaled back up her body. With one free hand, Brittany took every liberty she could with Santana. Her fingers splayed over her stomach. Her thumb guided her hand through Santana's center. Her pointer finger dragged and outlined her rib cage and flexed at the hard muscles in her abdomen. There was something so fucking sexy about Santana when she was a mess of desire writhing beneath her. It wasn't long before Brittany's face leveled with Santana's. Their mouths connected in a hungry kiss. The hands in her hair snagged and pulled. Britt moaned.

"Fuck, B. You're killing me." Santana's short words travelled directly into Brittany's mouth. "Why did we start doing this now? I need you in me all day."

The sexy grin Brittany flashed her confirmed her lover shared the same desire. Fuck. There weren't enough hour in the day. Especially today. Britt smirked. She removed the hand touching Santana's already very sensitive sex. "Let's not waste any more time." The wet fingers crept up the body underneath her. Each time Brittany touched her, it provoked another reaction from Santana. When Brittany placed wet fingers against Santana's lips, she was already so worked up, she didn't need to be told to open her mouth. She took each finger in her mouth and didn't care if she could taste herself. She only had eyes for Brittany.

"Ah-fuck, Santana." So fucking hot.

Pop.

Santana released Brittany's fingers with a pop. They were kissing once again and only stopped when Santana threw her head back in pleasure as Brittany's fingers went back between her legs. This time when their hips canted forward, Santana could feel Brittany inside her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Santana opened the door for the Jocelyn and the baby. They exchanged kisses on the cheek. Santana brushed some of Barbara's hair and kissed her on the forehead. Both mother and daughter wore adorable matching sweaters and dangling earrings with jingle bells in their hair. Puck followed not that far behind. He was carrying four different diaper bags and holding what looked like seven stuffed animals. She stifled a laugh poorly. He looked ridiculous, but when he saw her at the doorway and flashed her a smile, it was hard not to feel pride. Puck was proving with Barbara, like he had tried for Beth, that he could be the father he never had. "Need a hand, Noah?"

"A hand?" His eyes darted around the bags draped around his neck and in his arms. "I need like ten hands!"

"Come here." Santana took half the bags, kissed him on the check and wished him a Merry Christmas.

"Puck! You decided to come!" Britt popped out from the kitchen with a big smirk on her face. She was wearing reindeer antlers on her head just like she used to do in high school. In fact, Puck couldn't remember a Christmas when she hadn't donned the antlers. "Good thing your wife has a soft spot for me."

For as fun as Brittany always had with the holiday, Santana always used Christmas as an excuse to pull out a dress that should never be worn in company. Her short golden dress and high black boots were stunning. Puck had to remind himself not to stare too long. But he shouldn't have been worried. Jocelyn was already hugging Brittany, exchanging the baby, kisses, and secret whispers. With his one hand free, he rubbed at the top of his head as he watched the two of them giggling. He hoped they weren't going to spend the rest of dinner that close to each other.

"Noah…" Santana called his name.

He didn't look back. "Yeah?"

"You're doing that thing again." She softly chided him.

"What thin-" He almost finished his question, but he realized he had been furiously rubbing at the top of his head. Fucking Pierce. "Britt! Keep your mitts and your antlers far away from my wife. You hear?"

Britt waved off his threat and picked Barbara up in her arms. Jocelyn glanced over to him with a warning in her eyes. He sighed. Women. His life was full of women. He looked to Santana to commiserate with one of his oldest friends, but Santana was far too occupied. Her dark eyes were glued to Brittany from across the room. She was licking her lips and looked totally engrossed in "private" thoughts. He had known the two of them for far too long. He recognized Santana's hungry stare. He saddled up to her. "You couldn't even wait till after dinner to jump each other? Do I have to worry about which utensils I eat with?"

Santana flushed at the last question, but rolled her eyes. "Puck you should be worried about everything you eat. Brittany was head chef for dinner for once. My hands were far too busy with other _things_."

"Of course they were."

"Could you set the table? My parents are in there and I can only stand so much of them."

Puck didn't hide his grimace. "Fine, but you owe me."

The doorbell rang again to a smiling Shelby and Beth. A few minutes later, Macklin arrived with a bottle of wine and mumbling something about how his Christmas plans got cancelled and that was the only reason why he came to the dinner. Santana didn't bother him, but she knew he lived alone and that he likely didn't have any Christmas plans. Even the chief of police deserved a day to spend with people who cared about him.

"Mack, I didn't think you were showing up."

He had been staring at Shelby from across the apartment; a move Britt had been very quick to notice.

"I told you, Pierce, my plans got cancelled."

"Yeah well you see. I noticed that you and Shelby practically came in together." Britt couldn't help teasing him. "So what I'm thinking is that you actually didn't come, but you're somebody's plus one."

Macklin bristled. His eyes glanced to Shelby once again. He was turning various shades of embarrassed and trying to think of something to say in response. Indignant, he shook his head no, but it was too late. His poker face had been rendered completely useless.

Britt laughed and his face turned even more colors of red and purple. "Aw, Mack! That's so sweet! But I mean if you _do_ end up getting with Shelby. You do realize that you'd be like the father of Noah's child? That'd be so weird."

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts on the matter, Pierce, but I think I can handle it without your opinions." He tried to recover whatever dignity remained, but Pierce had a way of just seeing through everything.

After Macklin, Allie showed back up at the front door with Lucas in tow. His jacket was soaked through and his cheeks were so red from the cold. They had spent a long time in the park playing with the snow. Allie looked exhausted, but she was smiling almost as much as Lucas.

Christmas dinner was a whirlwind of food and commotion.

They had opened presents earlier that morning with Allie. Lucas had a brand new bulldozer to ride around the apartment in and a detective kit that Santana had put together so he could "help" Brittany at work. But since the arrival of Grandma and Grandpa Lopez, "Big Mack", and Uncle Puck, Lucas had seen the presents underneath the tree growing once again. His anticipation mounted with every second. Finally, Puck walked over to the tree and shook a box. Lucas perked up and practically jumped from his seat.

"Lucas, come help me with these presents!"

The boy ripped the wrapping paper from the first box and made a noise of delight at the Batman action figure inside.

"Lucas! Don't forget to give Uncle Macklin his gift."

LT jumped up swooshing his batman figure in the air. He ran over to the pile of gifts under the tree and handed Macklin a package.

"You didn't have to." He took the package and gently pulled at the tape. Lucas stuck his hands in the middle of the wrapping to "help" him open it. It was a t-shirt. He held it in the air. In the dead center of the shirt it read:

_Big Mac_

_I'm Lovin' It!_

The unamused look on his face was enough for Brittany to start laughing hysterically. Puck started laughing too until his boss shot him a stare. He stifled his laughter and coughed awkwardly into his hand. Only Brittany could get away with giving the chief a McDonald's shirt for Christmas and not get thrown in holding for the night.

"Are you gonna put it on?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Yeah, put it on, Big Mack!" Britt teased from across the room. Macklin ignored Brittany's ribbing and threw the shirt over his head for Lucas. The boy beamed.

"Thanks, Lucas. But I got something for you too, sport." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy metal shield. He felt a little embarrassed that he hadn't wrapped it pretty like the rest of the gifts. He tried, but had failed miserably. On the shield it read: Honorary Deputy. "This is a badge for junior officers. I think you've earned it." Macklin pinned the badge on Lucas's sweater. The child lifted it and ran his fingers around the metal. He turned to Puck and showed him and everyone else at the party.

Brittany smiled softly to herself and glanced over to Santana. Everyone was occupied watching Lucas open his presents. They were alone at the table. Her stomach fluttered and her hands shook. She glanced around the apartment. She had invited everyone to dinner who was important in their lives, but she hadn't expected everyone to accept the invitation. It wasn't often that she felt nervous about anything, but she started to second-guess her plan.

She and Santana had always been private. Sure they held hands and were out, but when it came to the personal – the really personal – they had a way of communicating that didn't need witness. They had always been enough.

But this…

The box in her pocket was public.

Santana was laughing as Puck fought with Lucas about his hat choice. He had bought his nephew a Columbus Blue Jackets hat to wear like his, but Lucas was having a hard time parting with the giraffe ears. She looked over to see if Brittany was watching the struggle.

"You okay, Britt?"

"Yeah…" Britt trailed off. It was now or never. "I just-" She stood up from the table. "-I got you something else for Christmas."

Santana's brows furrowed. They had exchanged gifts that morning. She teased. "More? What could you have possibly gotten me? We've kinda been busy all day, babe."

"Yes, more." Britt fiddle at her pocket. It was too late to stop now. "Five things."

"Britt?" Santana cocked her head to the side and noticed the nervous way she clutched at her pocket.

"Five rings." The word stuck in her throat. It had been Lucas's idea to give her five golden rings – just like the song. Santana's eyes grew wide. Britt's words tripped down memory lane to a time of uncertainty. "The first is your high school ring." She pulled the slender silver band from her pocket. They weren't all golden, but Brittany had a feeling Santana wouldn't care. These rings meant more. The silver ring bore the William McKinley crest, Santana's initials rimmed the inner surface, a cheerleader on one side and a music note on the other. Brittany knew what every symbol meant. She had spent hours and hours spinning the ring between her fingers in the dark of night during high school. For a long time, the ring had remained hidden and forgotten. It was time to finally give it back.

Confusion graced Santana's face so she barely reacted as Brittany took her right hand and slipped the ring down the knuckle of her middle finger. "But- I thought I lost this. Where did you find it?"

Britt swallowed and flashed her a guilty smile. "I didn't find it. I took it. It was right after we fought and I chose to stay with Artie. I thought you'd never forgive me. I didn't want to lose you completely so I stole it and kept it in my journal. I just never gave it back."

"Britt…" Santana twisted the ring on her finger and looked back to Brittany. She didn't understand.

"The second ring is a chain link from the studio." Brittany placed the piece of the chain in Santana's hand. The piece of chain felt heavy. Both Brittany and Santana remembered a time the chain had been locked and the studio had been in a state of disrepair. It was the place Puck had been shot and a place both of them had tried to forget. It was so much more than just a studio. "When we bought the studio, it was the first time we could prove to our parents, the world, and maybe even to ourselves that what we had wasn't just puppy love. It was more. We could have a future. It meant we could share a dream and we could build it together."

"The third ring is the key ring to our first apartment." The ring was far too large to fit over one of Santana's fingers, so Brittany placed it in her palm with a nostalgic smile. "Every morning I wake up, I still can't believe I'm waking up next to you. It's your face I see when I close my eyes and when I daydream. I see myself spending the next minute with you, I see myself spending the next year with you. I see myself spending all my life with you. And it all started when we moved into that apartment together."

The chain link and the apartment keyring jingled in her hand. They rolled over each other. Santana looked up expectantly, but Brittany paused as if she was struggling to complete the next part of her present. It was already too much. It was already perfect. Their relationship hadn't always been one built from verbosity so to hear Brittany articulate the love between them felt like each word from her lover's lips would be engraved forever on her heart. Santana stood up. Her heart was pounding.

Britt bit her bottom lip. She fingered the next ring. If possible, it meant more than the previous three combined. The delicate gold band caught the light from the candles on the table. It was a very simple engagement ring. And even though it had lost its sheen years ago and hadn't been worn in longer than that, it still carried a special quality to it. The air around froze. It was the first time Brittany realized they had gained a little audience. But she only cared for one set of eyes.

Her voice dropped in volume. "This is my mother's wedding ring. She taught me family always comes first. My parents were the first and still the best example of love in my life. In the short amount of time they were around, they taught Allie and I everything about family." Britt's eyes softened with a tinge of regret. "I should have asked you to marry me when you signed the paperwork to adopt Lucas and become one-half of Lucas's life and we became a family. I can't imagine any woman more deserving of my mother's ring than you, Santana Lopez."

Tears brimmed Santana's eyes before Brittany slid the ring down the knuckle of her left hand. She wasn't alone. Allie held a hand to her face and wiped away tears. It had been difficulty for Brittany to ask her for the ring since it was one of the few remaining artifacts they had of their late parents. But for Allie, it had been easy to part with the ring. She had freely given it. A sense of pride swelled in her chest as she watched Brittany gingerly slide the ring down Santana's finger.

"Brittany-"

Santana wanted to say she couldn't accept the ring, but Brittany dropped to one knee. She reached into her pocket once more and pulled out a small box. The simple motion sucked all the air from her lungs. The apartment filled with anticipation.

Britt felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Her palms were sweaty and her mouth was dry. Each ring had represented a moment of strength or a moment of turmoil for them. Back when she stole Santana's high school ring, Brittany had believed this moment to be a feverish dream of an untested teenage. How could she believe she would ever be here and with Santana?

Her eyes dropped to the box. This was it. "Santan-"

Before she could finish, Santana dropped to her knees and stopped Brittany's question with her mouth. Her lips parted and stilled Brittany's proposal before the words could exit. Fingers caressed her jawline and ran softly down her neck. A thousand words, a thousand rings, a thousand lifetimes could pass and nothing would compare to the way Santana could take her breath away. Brittany closed her eyes and smiled into Santana's lips.

She knew her answer.

Santana pulled back. Her forehead pressed to Brittany's. "Yes, Brittany Susan Pierce, I will marry you."

A cheer erupted from the crowd of onlookers around them. Once again, both women recognized they weren't alone. They looked up. Puck was clapping and wooting. Jocelyn didn't even bother to silence him. She was too busy crying and babbling about how she couldn't take these kind of emotions because of her messed up hormones from pregnancy. Macklin offered her a tissue. Mr. & Mrs. Lopez smiled. Brittany knew they still struggled with Santana's sexuality, but they were still offering support. But it was Allie who wrapped her arms around both women at the same time that meant the most. She buried her face between them.

Lucas wormed his way between legs. "Was it a good gift? Why is everyone crying? She didn't like the five rings?"

Santana bent down and lifted him up. "I love them, Lucas." Her eyes shifted to Brittany and her heart fluttered. She mouthed. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, moms."

"Merry Christmas, Lucas." Both Brittany and Santana said at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the **_**Sirens **_**short. Thanks for a wonderful year! I did post another short called Mistletoe, but I probably won't post any more Christmas fics (I'll save them for next year). However, I am working on other Brittana projects.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**


End file.
